Namida no Iro : Color of Tears
by xXtsukiko-hime.chanXx
Summary: She stared at him and he did the same"Are you scared of me?""Yes""Don't worry I won't hurt you. No one will.So don't be scared""Why are you doing this? You know I can't fill what she left.""I know and i'm not asking you to." KanamexOC. Chapter 5. OUT!
1. Prologue

_Waaaah... My first ever fan fiction. And it's a bit smut. Heheh, anyway, wheee, please be kind with me. And hope you'll appreciate this story. :3_

**DISCLAIMER:** Vampire Knight isn't mine. But **Namida no Iro** is, and so does my **OC **. Anyway, please enjoy.

x------------------------------------------------------------x

"**Namida no Iro"  
**_Color of Tears_

x------------------------------------------------------------x

**Prologue:** _A new Student_

I looked at the ID Ayano gave me earlier. It stated a name that was alien to me but I didn't ask him why he gave me an Identification card that wasn't mine. I looked at him and he stared at me from the rear view mirror of the car.

"I can't take care of you anymore so I hope you'll enjoy your new life here." He uttered to me in a sad tone. "I don't want to be away from you but... the life I am going to face now is a lot harder for you to compensate and I..." his voice trailed off.

I looked at him with my lilac eyes and smiled, "I think I understand Aya-chan, you want me to be a normal kid right?"

He sighed softly and blinked. He looked at the road in front and stopped the car when we reached a huge gate. He cut off the engine and took his seat belt off. He opened the door on his right and went out. He opened mine and said, "I'm sure you'll be able to find more about yourself. In here, you don't need to run away. In here, you won't need to be scared. In here, you'll be protected."

I looked at him sadly and nod. He continued, "I'll go inside with you and talk with the chairman of the school. I hope you'll forgive me for this."

I shook my head, "No I hope you'll forgive me for this. I mean, with me going to school again and..."

He patted my head and smiled gently. _I'll miss that smile._ "I'll explain to them, I am your manager and guardian right? Plus, I can't see you to be in pain anymore. I can't hide you forever and I'm sure they'll find you soon if they saw you with me." He hugged me and I let him. I closed my eyes and smelled his manly scent.

Then he went away and took my hand with his. We walked inside as we carried my small luggage.

o............................................................................o

"Please take care of her." Ayano looked at the headmaster and then to me.

"As much as I want to ask you why you want to leave this beautiful girl here, Aya-chan, I know you wouldn't answer my queries." The chairman with a silver brown haired said and looked at me. He beamed at me and I felt conscious of my presence. Then he looked back at Ayano.

"Thank you, Cross-san." Ayano thanked the chairman and looked at me. "From now on you will live with the Chairman, okay? Be a good girl okay?" He smiled at me and I nod.

"You are always like your parents. Secretive and yet caring." The Chairman softly murmured.

"I just don't want her to be scared and in danger again." Ayano whispered and looked down. His tone was sad and I touched his hand to make him feel relieved. He wryly smiled at me and hugged me one last time. "I love you; you know you mean like a sister to me."

I was somehow happy and sad at the same time. I love you too Ayano, not as a brother. Then he pulled away and stood up. He walked towards the door and bid goodbye. My shoulders drooped as I saw him leave.

Then I heard a soft cough and I looked at the chairman. He smiled at me and stated, "Do you mind sharing a room or do you want a single room?" He asked me.

"I'd like to have my own room please, plus... I think it'll be more convenient that way." I replied to him.

His gaze on me was soft and gentle. "Very well, your belongings are already in your room." He stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll explain to you the rules and regulations as we walk. Is that okay with you...?" He paused, probably wondering what my name was.

I remembered the name on my fake ID. "Manami Aki. And yes, I don't mind." I tried to smile but I know the glee didn't reach my face.

The chairman looked at me and beamed gently. "Manami-chan, I'm sure we'll get along well."

I looked at him and we started to walk towards the dormitory.

o............................................................................o

Manami looked at her book and concentrated on it. It had been a few days since she had arrived in Cross Academy. It had been peaceful in those five days. Actually, it had been too peaceful. There were no flaws on the school that she could point out.

-Manami-

I heard a few steps walking towards my desk. I looked up and saw three females ganging up on me. I slowly tilted my head at them and wryly smiled, "Yes?" I asked them.

"Aki-chan, I was wondering if you know the singer Autumn?" She asked me with a huge grin.

I shook my head. The other girl beside her looked surprised and said, "Really? Well you should know her coz she looks exactly like you. Only thing is she has reddish violet eyes while you have lilac ones."

"Really? I really don't know her." I smiled and apologized to them. Then I stood up and said, "I should be going now, I have to meet up with the headmaster today. Good day." With that I left the group.

Autumn, a famous celebrity singer and dancer, is a girl who looks exactly like me suddenly disappeared two weeks ago. A top selling recording artist whose songs have top the charts. She just left the lime light and no one knew where she was.

Well, not everyone. I knew where Autumn was, because I was Autumn. The reason behind her disappearance from the Group Seasons was because she had decided to become a regular teenager. Plus, I'm not safe anymore if they realized who I really was.

I shivered at the thought of 'them'. I shook my head and continued walking.

I reached the Chairman's office. I knocked and heard him spoke through the door. "Come in." He told me and I opened the door.

"Ah, Manami-chan how's class? Is everything going smoothly?" He asked me while pouring tea in a small cup.

"It's going well. I managed to blend in with them, luckily." I smiled at him. He smiled back and shove me a tea cup. I took it and sip gently the warm jasmine tea.

"It's been quite a few days since I have shared tea with a student." He told me. I couldn't help but feel his loneliness and despair in his voice. He sighed and smiled again. "Oh don't mind me Manami-chan, I was just recollecting on my two adoptive children."

"What happened to them?" I asked him out of curiosity.

He smiled at me and said, "They're travelling the world together and they are quite happy, I presume." Then I drank my tea and listened to his story. But then sadly he didn't continue it and changed the topic, "Manami-chan, I suppose you know what Ayano does right?"

I nod. "Yeah, besides from being my former manager and guardian, he's a hunter right?"

"Do you know what he haunts?" He asked me. I felt his eyes on me which were now heavy with intensity.

I nod again and looked at him, "He hunts vampires."

"Have you encountered one?" He asked me again.

"Yes. Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and closed his eyes, "Then I guess I made the proper decision of asking his favour with you." He paused and took off his glasses. He polished it with a thin clothe and continued, "I supposed you already know about the Night Class."

"Yeah, I've heard of them but I haven't met them. _Personally._" I answered briefly.

"Well, I want you to meet them today in front of the Moon Dormitory Gates. They would be going to their class in a few minutes. You could see them first and come back here afterwards." He told me.

I felt confused why he asked me to but then knowing people whom Ayano associated. He had secrets and plans; I know he would never share with me.

I thought for a while and decided, "Okay. But... please don't be assured that I would like them and they would like me too. Because... I'm not good in dealing with vampires, especially when we're face to face with another." I warned him.

He beamed and nod. "You don't need to be close to them, I just want you to see them."

I nod lightly and stood up. I placed the tea cup on the small table and walked towards the door. "Okay, Chairman."

As I went out, I heard the chairman softly sighed with relief. I also sighed as the door closed. I closed my eyes and walked towards the Moon Dorm gates.

_Vampires... how could I ever forget a creature like that._

I opened my eyes and shook my head.

_I thought I had escaped creatures like them and yet... I caught myself in a school with one of their kin._

_Aya-chan, could I really be safe here? I want to know about myself but I'm scared. I'm scared to let them know the secret I myself want to disregard._

....to be continued.

x------------------------------------------------------------x

A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Anyway, just to clarify things, Autumn is Manami's stage name. She's a celebrity but she disappeared because she went to Cross Academy. Season, is the name of their group. Okay? Hehe, hope this got everyone's attention. Weeeh, Please review minna!!~ Domo. :3

Xoxo, _**Tsuki-chan**_ :3


	2. Chapter 1

_Waaaah... No side comments just thanks... :3 Thanks **Soul Raker** for the first ever review! :3_

**DISCLAIMER:** _Sadly, I don't think I could ever own Vampire Knights. But luckily Fan fiction is here and I can claim this fanfic story mine. Yey! :3_

x------------------------------------------------------------x

"**Namida no Iro"  
**_Color of Tears_

x------------------------------------------------------------x

**Chapter One:** _Manami's Secret_

Manami easily found where the Moon Dorm gates were. Hell, even if she were blind she could easily hear the screams of her fellow classmates and girls from other class. She walked towards the end of the crowd which were particularly composed of females.

They were rowdy and not to mention noisy. But since Manami had been a celebrity though no one in her classmates knew, she wasn't surprised why they were acting this way.

She heard the Night Class students were beautiful and good-looking. Their status in the society was also noted by her classmates who easily blabbered out all information about them without asking. She was somehow amused and curious though how those so called Night Class looked like.

But now that she realized they were vampires, she wouldn't be taken back if they were the most beautiful persons she had ever seen.

Ayano had told her everything about vampires and described to her how they appeared. Not only that but he also taught her how to defend herself from vampires. But Ayano strictly told her to only defend herself and not kill one.

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

'_How long do I have to wait_?' She asked herself and sighed. Then she remembered what Ayano once told her about vampires. _'Beasts that take human forms, gorgeous and yet dangerous creatures.'_

Then she opened her eyes and breathed. She remembered the next sentence Ayano always reminded her not to forget. As she thought of those words, the huge gate opened and the crowd went wilder.

Females expressed their love for the gorgeous males while some males tried their best to make the females of the Night Class to notice them. Everyone in the group swooned over the students wearing white uniform. And like what Manami expected, they were beautiful and stunning.

She stared at them and couldn't help be amazed at their perfect appearances and gestures. The Night Class were epitome of beauty, confidence, pride, power, intelligence, gracefulness and all other things Manami could think of. She could even run out of words just to praise them. But she knew better. So before the group could even pass where she was standing, she turned around and went back to the chairman's office.

'_Remember, you must never get in contact with a vampire. Because when you do you'll get trapped by their presence and you can't run away from them.'_ She heard Ayano's voice echoing in her head.

o............................................................................o

Manami walked towards the Chairman's office silently. Unlike the atmosphere earlier which was full of life and noise of the students, now there was peace and quiet. She breathed in and decided to look at the window. She saw the moon and stars. She was amazed at their splendour.

Then slowly she felt her heart stop for a few seconds. She felt her knees getting weak. She tried to walk but she staggered. She tried to lean on the wall to get support. She closed her eyes and panted heavily. Her head was spinning and her breathing was uneasy. She saw her chest pumping fast. She tried to calm herself and stay still for a while till her illness subsided.

She hoped no one would see her in such state.

o............................................................................o

Kaname looked at the chairman as he stood up in front of him. He analyzed the papers the chairman had given him.

Name, Manami Aki.

He eyed on the Chairman and asked, "Is there anything wrong with this girl? She looks pretty normal for me."

The Chairman put his hands together and placed his chin on them. "Ah yes, and I've decided to make her the Night Class guardian."

Kaname looked at the Chairman with confusion. "I don't think a normal girl like her suits the job. Plus, isn't it a bit dangerous for her to guard the whole Night Class by herself? Not to mention with a pretty face like hers, I bet she won't take this seriously." He placed the papers containing the girl's bio data on the table.

The Chairman's usual smile slowly faded into a frown. "Kaname-kun, I know she may looks like an ordinary taken from a magazine but I assure you she's the best we got."

Kaname eyed on the picture again. True, what the Chairman said had a point. The girl's face was like a female model taken from a magazine. But that only made Kaname doubtful if the girl the Chairman was offering could do such a dangerous job.

"I should warn you though Aidou could easily take her down." Kaname uttered coldly.

"That's why I trust you Kaname-kun to help Manami-chan." He beamed at Kaname hoping he'll agree with him.

Kaname softly sighed in defeat. "I still don't think this is a good idea Chairman. A fragile girl like her-"

"I assure you, I can take care of myself." A female stern voice entered the room.

The headmaster looked at Manami and beamed at her. But slowly he realized something was wrong with her. He slightly frowned and uttered, "Manami-chan, are you quite alright dear? Your face looks pale."

Manami checked herself and shrugged her shoulders. She wryly smile and stated, "I'm fine Chairman, it's just I'm a little anaemic." She walked towards the table beside Kaname.

-Manami-

I looked at the tall man with ebony hair. He was beautiful and looked like a model. He had a lean and good built body. Then I saw his eyes which were reddish brown. Those eyes stared at me and I stared at him back.

Slowly, he gently smiled at me but I felt no happiness in them. It was like his smile was a fake one. I tried to be civilized and slightly smirked at him. Then I turned my attention to the chairman.

:Kaname:

I looked at the female beside me that only reached my chest. She was petite but nevertheless her uniform showed her curves and figure. She was almost as beautiful as any Night Class Student but unlike my classmates, she was a human.

I looked at her dark russet hair. It was long and reached just above her torso. The ends of her hair were curled and wavy. She tied it in a pony tail on the left side with a violet ribbon with bells on the ends. Like her ribbon, her eyes were violet too although it was darker and looked a little reddish.

I narrowed my eyes on hers. I slowly lowered my face on her neck and tried to sniffed her scent.

o............................................................................o

Manami was surprised when she felt his hot breath on the skin of her neck. She quickly stepped away from the man and glared at him. "What?" She asked him with a firm voice.

"K-kaname-kun?" The Chairman looked a little surprised at what Kaname did. Was he thirsty?

Kaname slowly stood straight and looked at Manami. "Who are you really? Your blood is clearly not like an ordinary human." He eyed on her.

Manami glared back at Kaname and hissed, "My name is Manami Aki." She told him her fake name.

Kaname stared at her. After a while he said, "Your blood is rising, it indicates you are lying. Now tell me, who are you really?" His mahogany eyes pinned her to her place.

Manami looked at Kaname and then the Chairman. The Chairman was eyeing on him with confusion and surprise. She tried to decide whether to tell them or not. In the end she decided to tell them about herself but only a bit.

"My name isn't Manami Aki. It's Autumn, I'm a member of the group Season. You probably heard of it." She confessed. "I came here in Cross Academy because I'm a little anaemic and I heard from Aya-chan, you have a solution to my problem. So he brought me to ask for your help. I heard of your famous blood tablets and I decided to try them."

Kaname noticed that she was telling the truth. "Anaemic huh?" He was still somehow doubtful of her reason in coming here.

"Yes. I'm telling the truth. I couldn't ask from the Chairman earlier since I thought he may think I was a vampire. But I'm not a vampire; I'm just a little anodyne." She declared.

"I see, no wonder Aya-chan told me to give you some of our blood tablets." The Chairman uttered in surprise.

"So is that why your eyes were a little red?" Kaname asked her. She nodded. "Tell me what did you drink when you were still outside here?" He couldn't help his curiosity.

"I have blood infusion every once a month but one of the press found out about it. So I decided to lay low and disappear for a while." She admitted to the two. "Besides the company I was recording in told me that it would be better if I quit because of my stale health. Although they promised me that if I come back and cure my sickness, I could come back."

"I see." The Chairman uttered and pulled his drawer. He took a box that was a size of a matchbox and put it in the table. He gently beamed at Manami and shoved it to her. "This is our blood tablets you may use them on one condition."

Manami eyed on the box with rose symbol in front of it. Then she tore her gaze to the Chairman and slightly tilted her head to the side. "And what would that be?" She asked him.

"Become Cross Academy's guardian." The Chairman looked at Manami straight to her eyes.

Kaname glanced at Manami as well and locked his gaze on her. Manami looked at the Chairman, Kaname and the Blood Tablets.

'_Aya-chan what do I do?_' She asked herself. '_I can't help you anymore_…' Ayano's voice echoed in her head. She pondered for a while and then decided.

"Okay, I'll be Cross Academy's guardian in exchange for the school's bloodtablets." Manami uttered and took the box. She placed the box in her pocket and held it in her hands.

The Chairman beamed at Manami's enthusiasm while Kaname merely eyed on her. He still hesitated if he should believe the girl who called herself '_Manami Aki_.'

....to be continued.

x------------------------------------------------------------x

A/N: Yey! Kaname is in the scene, whee… I actually thought this story was a little dry but I realized that this is just the beginning. Anyway, next chapter is Kaname's Point of View!! Yey! See you guys in the next chapter, kay? And please do leave reviews! T.Y.!!!~

Xoxo, _**Tsuki-chan**_ :3


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks to… for reviewing in the previous chapter! :3_

**DISCLAIMER:** _This fanfic story is a free gift from me (Tsuki-chan) to you. xoxo :3_

* * *

x------------------------------------------------------------x

"**Namida no Iro"  
**_Color of Tears_

x------------------------------------------------------------x

**Chapter Two:** _Kaname's doubts_

Kaname stared at the glass filled water in his hands. He put in three tablets in it. Slowly the tablets dissolved into the water and turned red like blood. He drank it and gulped the water.

It tasted like blood and yet it was different from the real thing. He sighed and laid the empty glass on the desk. He sat on his couch and laid his body there.

He let his thoughts roam around in his mind particularly an image of a young female. He wondered about his the girl he meant earlier. He wondered about her scent, her face, her voice, her presence and her blood. Where have he saw her before?

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. After a while he heard a few knocks from the door.

"Come in." He instructed the person at the door to enter.

Soon the door opened and a blonde with green eyes entered the dimmed room. The blonde smiled and closed the door. Then he walked towards where he was sitting and extended some paperwork.

"I took the liberty of answering these paperwork, you only need to check them. If you're finished looking at them, send them back to me and I'll mail it." The blonde explained to him with his usual smile.

"Thank you Ichijou." He looked at the noble and smiled. He took the paperwork from Takuma's hands and eyed on it. "You have done a good job."

"I know you have some other problems to think of so I finished them for you." Takuma answered with glee. "Besides, I have good news for you."

He didn't tear his gaze from the papers as he asked, "And that would be?"

Ichijou put an envelope in front of Kaname's face. "It's a mail from Yuuki-chan." Then as he took it from Takuma's hands, Ichijou walked away humming. "Enjoy the rest of the night Kaname-kun! Good night!" He teased his best friend.

Kaname slightly smiled at his best friend. He was still cheerful as ever. The moment his presence left the room, Kaname's smile slowly faded as he looked at the envelope. He tore it open and pulled the scented papers out of the white envelop. He saw the greeting and slightly smiled. He silently read the letter.

_Dear Kaname-oniisama._

_How are you? I suppose you're still upset at me because of my decision. Even though you openly gave me the freedom to choose the path I want, I know you wanted me to stay by your side. I am sorry if I had failed you my dearest brother. You have been in pain for the last 10 years and now I still bring you the same pain like before. But you should know brother that I am happy to know I have you all the time when I was sad or lonely. I want to be with you and yet I can't be with you. I hope you'll forgive me and Zero in the future. I love you and that won't change. Please remember that my dearest brother. _

_Also, I wrote to you because I heard that school had started once again. How's school? Is Aidou-sempai still making a ruckus and violating the school rules? How about the others? I hope Shiki, Rima, Ichijou-san, Kain-sempai, Souen-sempai and Seiren-san are in good condition; you as well my dear brother. I hope you'll write back to me soon. I missed school, the chairman, the night and day class, Cross Academy and you, Kaname-oniisama. Hope everything is well._

_PS. Zero and I are going to the south tomorrow. We're okay and here's a postcard I bought as a souvenir. Zero scolded me but I forced my way to let him buy it. Hehe… ^^,_

_Your dearest sister, Yuuki Kuran._

Kaname smiled as he read the letter. He felt Yuuki's happiness and joy as he read it. She was truly happy now that she's free.

He couldn't help but feel a little saddened that she had to leave. But then he somewhat understood his little sister. He wanted and willingly gave her anything just to be happy. Even if it meant she had to be far from his sight. Besides, he understood her decision and he had no more hard feelings for her. He was slowly moving on. He didn't want to but he knew he had to, for himself and for Yuuki as well.

He softly sighed and looked at the post card Yuuki gave him. It was the picture of the sea with a female gazing at it. She was wearing a pink blouse and white skirt that reached above the knee. Her hair which was dark russet danced with the gentle breeze. Then her violet eyes were smiling like her face.

Then he realized that he recognized the girl in the picture. He couldn't be mistaken, it was Manami Aki. The girl she met a few nights ago in the Chairman's office.

He stared at the girl and then turned it around. There were a few sentences behind the card.

_The store owner told me that the girl in front was a famous singer/dancer. They say her songs were beautiful and her dancing skills were amazing although they were a bit saddened that she left the entertainment world. I heard one of her songs on the inn we stayed for a few nights. It was really beautiful. I'll send you a copy of her songs when I find one. If you are wondering what her name is, it's Autumn. =)_

"Autumn." He softly murmured her name. He thought of Manami Aki and pondered about her existence.

_Manami Aki._ Somehow the name didn't fit her image. She was beautiful and carried a strange scent that was different from a normal human being. Her face was angelic despite her serious expression. He hasn't seen her smiled but he was sure it would be breath taking.

He frowned and massaged the space between his eyebrows. He closed his eyes and tried to shake the thought of that girl away.

But then slowly her face came back in his thoughts again. What was wrong with him? Was he curious about the girl? Was he interested if she was really a vampire or not? What was in Manami Aki that intrigued him?

Then he heard few soft steps coming out of the dark side of the room. "Kaname-sama." The blue-silvered haired girl called him.

"Seiren, I need you to do something for me." He asked her without looking at her face.

"What is it Kaname-sama?" The female asked him.

He looked at the post card Yuuki gave and turned it around. He spotted the name 'Autumn.' He slowly breathed in and then uttered, "Investigate about the girl named Autumn from the band called Seasons."

Seiren bowed at him and stated, "Of course Kaname-sama." Then she slowly walked back to the darkness and disappeared.

"Manami Aki, Autumn. Who really are you?" He asked no one in particular. For a while he slouch in his couch and looked at the girl.

Then he couldn't help remembered her lavender and iris scent. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine her face. His head thought of her. It was if he was in a reverie of her existence. He fell asleep that night thinking of the girl.

Then in his sleep he whispered his sister's name as well as, "Manami."

....to be continued.

x------------------------------------------------------------x

A/N: A bit short right? Hehe, well… actually I didn't know what to write in Kaname's PoV. But I thought he would still be in angst for his lil sister but then I knew he was understanding so I typed there his thoughts. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!! Heheh, and please review!! Coz it always helps me write faster! Yey!!

Xoxo, _**Tsuki-chan**_ :3


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks to…Soul Raker for reviewing in the previous chapter! :3_

**DISCLAIMER:** _Kaname is lucky I don't own VK or else I'll totally claim him. LOL :3_

* * *

x------------------------------------------------------------x

"**Namida no Iro"  
**_Color of Tears_

x------------------------------------------------------------x

**Chapter Three:** A _Rendezvous Night_

Manami walked around the school grounds late at night. She had just started being a guardian a few days ago. Her classmates were a little shocked at the white patch on her left arm while some were envied and jealous. Some people even pitied her. And what the other people thought was unimportant to her.

She had no time to think about the Chairman's proposal anyway. She needed the blood tablets and she would do anything to get them. Besides, being a guardian isn't bad as she thought it would be. Only problem was she didn't know that being a guardian meant dining with the Chairman.

She couldn't complain with the food he always prepared for, it was just sometimes he just overdo his cooking. They were only two people eating and yet he cooked for 5 people. She wondered though if the Chairman's adoptive children were heavy eaters. Then again she worried about her figure and weight. She totally needed to work out and doing prefect duties were the solution.

She smiled and lightly skipped in the empty corridor. Then she patrolled outside and saw a couple Night Class students standing a few meters away from her.

She called them, "Night Class students over there, please return to your respective classrooms."

The two male students turned around and looked at Manami. "And who are you supposed to be?" One student asked.

"You aren't the boss of us girlie." The other one uttered. After a while he smirked at Manami and continued, "Oh I know, why don't we feed on her? I haven't drunk blood in a few days. I think my throat is a little dry." He chuckled at the thought of drinking from Manami.

Manami frowned and tried not to look shaken. She stared at the two violators and showed her prefect arm band. "Drinking blood in school perimeters is a violation. Don't you two read your school handbook?" She cocked at them.

The two violators smiled and walked towards her. They were only inches away when one of them said, "You're prettier up close and your scent is so sweet. Tell me have you ever seen a vamp—"

One student couldn't continue his sentence since Manami grabbed his hand which was near her face and twisted it. The student ached in pain and grabbed Manami's arm. Unfortunately, this was what she was waiting for. She positioned her legs apart and placed her weight in front. Then she grabbed the man and threw him in front of her.

She glared at the two students and hissed, "Now, please return to your class."

The two looked somehow irritated and angry at Manami. "You'll get our revenge bitch." They threatened her.

She ignored their dissent and gazed at them as they disappeared in the corridor. She softly sighed once they were gone. Then she decided to go on patrol and walked around outside.

She walked through the dark forest and looked around. There were no signs of other people around her. She stopped and rest for a while.

Then when she let her guard down and relax, two hands snaked around her body from the back. She tried to squirm and escape her oppressor but he was stronger than her. She tried to kick and stomp the person but that didn't work as well.

Then she felt her enemy's breath on her ear as he whispered, "That was careless."

She looked at her enemy and saw it was Kaname. She moped at him. She tried to escape but he didn't let her. She squinted and scowled at him, "Let me go, Kuran-sempai." It sounded as a half-order and statement to Kaname.

Kaname wasn't stilted and continued what he was doing. He stared at her and said, "A girl like you shouldn't be lurking in the dark all alone. What if those two violators come back and tried to do something to you?"

Manami somehow felt irritated at what Kaname said. Was he implying she was useless? She glared at him and tried to push him away, "I don't need you to remind me, plus I already dealt with them before. I could do it again if I wished." She said confidently.

Kaname smirked at Manami and uttered, "How arrogant." He looked down on her, still holding her in his arms. "Tell me how are you going to escape if you were in this position with one of them? How can you even fight them if you were held captive?" He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

This made Manami more infuriated. She turned around faced him, "I can protect myself so you don't need to bother." She said and struggled to flee Kaname's grasps. Not that it hurt or anything, she was just conscious of their position. It was too intimate for Manami. Plus, she hated the fact that a vampire was hugging her and somehow her body liked the warmth it's receiving from him. She clenched her teeth and resisted to getaway.

He narrowed his eyes on her and thought of giving her a lesson. "Then do try to defend yourself." He said in a husky deep tone that made Manami frisson. She was surprised at what he said but then before she could fully grasp what Kaname meant, he pushed her to the nearest tree.

Manami felt her back hit the solid tree and felt Kaname's hands on hers. He pinned her hands above her head as he looked at Manami. She stared angrily at Kaname and snarled at him. Kaname didn't feel affected at what she did and ignored her. He slowly leaned closer to Manami which made her writhe underneath him.

"This isn't funny anymore Kuran-sempai! Please let me go!" She grumbled at him with a firm voice.

Kaname lowered his head close to hers and muttered, "Who's playing? Didn't you say you could protect yourself?" His voice was cold and unchangeable. He seemed to be irritated at her statement earlier that she could protect herself.

"I can! But this isn't the way to prove that fact to you! Now, let me go Kuran-sempai!!" Manami screamed strongly and glared at Kaname.

Kaname didn't let her go and grabbed her both hands in one hand. Then he let the other touch her face. He caressed her beautiful face. She tried to look away but Kaname didn't allow it.

"From now on, you should learn to know what you're capable of. Don't be so arrogant just because you were lucky the first time. What if you met some other vampires who are a lot stronger than the ones you met? How can you escape from them?" He asked her in a grim deep low voice. As she heard his voice her heart unexpectedly skipped a beat and fastened her pounding.

Manami glowered at Kaname. But soon her face started to relax and soften. She softly sighed and accepted defeat. She looked away and whispered, "I know I'm not strong but I'm trying to be. I can't just depend on everyone around me. I'm not the kind of person that would ask help from someone if I know I could do it myself. But… if I can't do it by myself, I won't push my way through it and seek help from others." Then she shot him her gaze, "I understand that now so can you please let go of me?" She said in a somewhat fractious tone. Her arms were getting numb now at her position.

Kaname smiled at what she said and admitted but then he still didn't let her go. "I'm glad you learned your lesson. Don't try to push yourself when doing these prefect duties." He said in a cheerless low voice. His hand left her face and let it cascade down to his side.

Manami looked at Kaname as he said that. Somehow she felt a bit of gloom in his tone. She couldn't help but be curious why he was like that. It was so unlike of the Kaname she knew. Even if she only met him once, she heard that he was always calm and gentle towards other people.

Her classmates told her a lot of things about Kaname to her. She couldn't help but listen to them since she had nothing to do. She heard that Kaname liked the prefect before. The same girl the Chairman was always looking at in his desk. If Manami remembered it right the girl's name was Yuuki.

She looked away from Kaname's face and slightly blushed. "Are you worried that something might happen to me? Or are you recalling _her_ in me?" She warily asked him.

Kaname looked at Manami and sighed. He let go of her hands but then he didn't distance himself from her. He fell silent and looked at his hand which was still above Manami's head. He closed his eyes and breathed softly.

Manami didn't go away and was still looking away from Kaname's face. She closed her eyes and thought that she was right. He did that to her because she reminded him of Yuuki. Somehow she was a little saddened that she was only a substitute for someone he missed.

She breathed deeply and opened her eyes. The silence was killing her. She looked at Kaname and tried to smile, "Don't answer that. Thank you for the concern Kuran-sempai. I'll be careful from now." She icily uttered to him.

Kaname looked at Manami and slightly nodded. He took a few steps back and distanced himself from her. Manami leaned away from the tree and stood straight in front of him. She fixed herself and looked at Kaname.

She bowed at him and bid goodbye, "Thank you once again, Kuran-sempai. I'll return to my patrol now. I'll be careful this time so please don't worry and go back to your class sempai. Sorry for bothering you." She stood straight at Kaname and saw him turn around.

"I'm sorry for my brash behaviour as well. Take care of yourself Aki-san. Good night." Kaname uttered and walked back to the building.

"Good night, Kuran-sempai." She spoke and saw him off. When he was gone, she turned around and continued her round. She tried to concentrate on her duties and finished her patrol.

When she finished her prefect duties, she returned to her room and laid her heavy body on the soft mattress. Luckily, she was alone in her room so she didn't bother anyone. She closed her eyes and listened to her own breathing.

She was tired and yet sleep didn't come to her. She opened her eyes once again and remembered the scene with Kaname earlier. Her breathing was different then, it was a little faster. She was awkward in the situation she was in. She hated the way he approached and lectured her and yet, she couldn't help but be happy he was worried about her. But… she knew it wasn't the real reason he warned her. She clenched her teeth and put a hand in her head. She couldn't believe she became bashful and weak in front of him. She tried to imagine herself earlier. Her skin flushed as she asked him a question he couldn't even answer. She sighed and frowned.

Why was she even bothering herself with him? She was a human and he was a vampire. Plus, he only cared about her because she reminded him of Yuuki, the Chairman's daughter. Funny, she almost felt a little offended at that thought.

She closed her eyes and turned in her bed. She lay in her side. She curled herself in a ball and tried to null herself from her restless thoughts. The moment she closed herself from her surroundings and her thoughts, sleep took over her.

o............................................................................o

That night, Manami dreamed of being in a small room. She was in her bed, peacefully sleeping when suddenly a loud banging of doors awakened her senses. She opened her eyes and fear shot through her. She looked at the door and saw a man covering the door frame. Light passed through her dark room. She couldn't see his face but she knew to whom the face belonged to. She cradled herself and pushed herself to the end of her bed.

Her face looked at him with terror as he approached her bed where she sat. Soon tears escaped her eyes and soft whimpers left her lips. The man extended his hand to her face and smirked. She squirmed away but he easily caught her.

Manami screamed but then her screams were useless. No one could hear her. She kicked him but she was powerless. He was much powerful. He pushed her to the bed and towered over her. She cried and whinged in mixed fear and pain. He raped her and no one came to save her.

o............................................................................o

Manami jolted from her sleep and sat straight from her bed with eyes opened wide. She touched her face and chest. She was panting heavily, tears were falling on her eyes and drops of sweat were in her forehead. She cuddled her knees near her chest and pressed her head on them. She closed her eyes as she remembered her nightmare. She let the tears fall and tried to calm herself. Unfortunately, the tears were not stopping as well as the notions of her lurid dream. The nightmares of her past still haunted her. She muffled her cries and that night she sobbed in silence.

....to be continued.

x------------------------------------------------------------x

A/N: Weeeh... hope you liked it. Please review minna!!~ :3

Xoxo, _**Tsuki-chan**_ :3


	5. Chapter 4

_Thanks to… **Soul Raker and xmikonotsukix...** for reviewing in the previous chapter! :3_

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a free story. Yey! :3_

* * *

x------------------------------------------------------------x

"**Namida no Iro"  
**_Color of Tears_

x------------------------------------------------------------x

**Chapter Four:** _Nightmares_

Manami ran half-heartedly towards the Moon Dorm Gates. She panted and forced herself through the crowd. She stood in front of the crowd and pushed the crowd of fan girls back. The girls' were not cooperative but then she managed to shove them back luckily.

Soon the gates opened and the Night Class students walked through. The crowds went wilder and rowdier. She was caught off-guarded and lost balance. Luckily a pair of arms caught her back. She thought it was Kaname but then she was surprised to her someone else's voice.

"You okay Manami-chan?" A cheerful sweet voice uttered to her in a gentleman tone.

Manami looked at the male student with blond hair and blue eyes. She looked at him and nodded. "Thank you Aidou-sempai." She thanked the student and she earned a smile from him.

"No problem." He winked at her and kissed her hand.

She didn't mind his gestures since she was used to them before. The girls behind Manami glared with jealously and anger. She ignored them and uttered to Aidou, "You should go Aidou-sempai, they are leaving without you." She said to the blond and he was flustered that his classmates did leave him.

He bid goodbyes to the other girls and then looked back at Manami before leaving. "Manami-chan, you look pale. Take care of yourself, okay?" He flashed a smile and wink at her before following the other students. She nodded at him.

The other students still scowled at Manami and whined as the Night Class went to their class. "So unfair, the prefects always get the Night Class student's attention!" "I wished I was a prefect!" "I can't believe it!"

Manami ignored their whines and walked towards the forest. She decided to make one round of patrol before going to the Chairman's cottage.

Like what Aidou said earlier, Manami really looked pale. Her eyes were a little red again, although it wasn't because of her anaemic. She had lost appetite and only ate a little. The chairman often scolded her for not eating well and not getting enough sleep.

The reason she hasn't had enough slumber for the past few nights because of her nightmares. She would always stir in her sleep and wake up in the morning with sweat and tears in her face. Her breaths were heavy and ragged. And when that happened she couldn't continue her sleep and she would stay awake till it was time for class. Even though she drank blood tablets and sleeping pills, it didn't work.

She stopped walking when she felt her head heavy and her sight was blurring. She decided to lean on a tree and touched her head.

"This must be the effects of not getting enough sleep." She uttered to herself. She felt her knees going weak so she decided to sit down on the ground. She tried to keep her senses awake but then her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep.

o............................................................................o

Kaname was reading a book about physics as he sat on his seat. But then even if he tried to concentrate, his thoughts were pondering over a certain girl. He worried about her pallid face earlier. He wondered too why she was able to be pushed away by those other Day Class girls. He knew she was a little frail but then she looked a little weak earlier. He doubted if she was alright.

He had secretly glanced outside the window every now and then wanting to get a glimpse of her. But then he never saw her walking around the campus doing her prefect duty. He speculated why she wasn't walking the route she always took. He pondered if something happened to her.

Aidou's voice sent his thoughts back to reality. "I wonder what Manami-chan is doing right now?"

The Night Class had met Manami the night she became a prefect. No one wondered why she took the job although they were quite happy someone was there to guard them. One of those students was Aidou.

Kaname was sure; Aidou was planning to play a trick on Manami as he always done to Yuuki before. He warned the blond never to do anything stupid or else he'll punish him severely. Aidou promised but he knew he would back of his word. He always does.

"I bet Manami's pretty lonely now 'coz she's patrolling the school grounds by herself. Oh I know, Akatsuki, let's visit her." Aidou happily uttered and took off his seat. His cousin Kain walked behind him with a forced expression on his face.

Before Aidou could even walk towards the door, Kaname decided to check Manami himself. Aidou instantly stopped when Kaname closed the book he was reading and stood up. He put the book in Aidou's hands and walked towards the door. Before closing the door he told Aidou, "Don't go anywhere, I'm going to the Chairman's office. Ichijou take charge." After that he left.

Aidou was left standing there with wonder in his face. He looked at Akatsuki and Ichijou but they only shrugged their shoulders at him. He scratched his head and thought of what was the pureblood thinking as he left.

o............................................................................o

Kaname walked around the school grounds when someone appeared and went out of the dark. It was Seiren. He looked at her and stopped.

"Kaname-sama, Manami Aki is in the forest near the Moon Dormitory Gates. It seems she is sleeping there. Shall I fetch her?" Seiren asked.

Kaname slightly frowned at what she told him. 'That girl… never learns.' He thought and blinked. Then he slightly smiled to Seiren and said, "No need. I'll fetch her myself. If I don't return before class ends just tell the others I didn't feel good."

Seiren didn't ask anymore questions and nod. "Hai Kaname-sama." Then she left and disappeared once again.

Kaname shook his head and walked towards the Moon Dormitory Gates. When he reached the place, he looked around and saw her a few meters away from the gate like Seiren said.

He walked towards her and saw her unconscious on the ground. He looked at her and touched her forehead. She was slightly cold due to the temperature outside. Her face looked pale and her skin was almost white. He sighed and fixed the strands scattering on her beautiful face.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked himself as he picked her up and carried her towards the Moon Dormitory.

o............................................................................o

-Manami-

I woke up in a soft cushion on my back and head. I smelled the scent roaming around me. I sniffed the scent that tinged like rose and a masculine perfume that wasn't too strong. It was sweet and alluring. I slowly opened my eyes and saw pitched black.

How long was I sleeping? I placed my hand on my head and rubbed it. I looked around and saw drapes that were the colour of red. I also saw a large sofa in the middle of the room and a huge shelf in the side. There were also tables near the bed with flower vases on them and two doors around it.

I looked at the black blanket that covered me. It was soft and silky. I couldn't help but touch it as I sat straight. I rubbed my eyes and noticed that my jacket was no longer on me. I looked around to see where it was and saw it in the sofa. I flipped my legs to the side and stood up. I walked towards the sofa and picked my jacket which was neatly placed on it. I stared around the room and realized this was not a room in the Sun Dormitory.

Then before she could even think of someone who would pick her up, the door on the side opened and Kaname went inside the room. Apparently he was on the other room close to the one I was occupying.

He eyed on me and I tried to think of a conversation. "Thank you for picking me up. I seemed to have dozed off." I excused myself and thanked him.

"You're welcome." He replied briefly and gazed at me.

I faintly fidgeted and answered, "I think I feel a lot better now. I should continue in my patrol." I walked towards the door but then he blocked it.

He looked down on me and kept quiet. I locked my gaze on him and asked, "Is there something wrong Kuran-sempai?"

"I told you not to push yourself didn't I?" He said in a firm and cold voice.

I nodded and looked at him. I realized he was also somehow angry although I didn't l know why he would. I shrugged my shoulders and stated, "I'm not pushing myself. I was just sleepy that's all." I looked away from him as I said my excuse.

I saw him stared down at me. He was a good mind reader and I knew he didn't believe my reason. "I see, no wonder you look tired. Maybe you should stay in bed and rest." He suggested with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm okay. No need to bother." I tried to assure him but I wasn't even sure of myself if I was really alright.

o............................................................................o

Kaname looked at Manami and realized she was lying. Her eyes were clouded and she looked like something was troubling her. He eyed on her and tried to find the answer in her face. Unfortuantely, she was good at concealing her feelings because he couldn't decipher her thoughts.

He noticed the dark circles on her eyes as he looked at her face. He reached out his hand and tried to touch them. She was slightly taken back but then she didn't step away. He traced her face with his fingers and Manami couldn't help but feel a slight shiver run down her spine. "What's wrong with bothering someone?" He asked in a gentle manner that touched her heart. She thought that maybe he was sincere about helping her but then she couldn't easily believe him. Kaname was hoping she'll open up to him.

"Nothing." She replied in a cheerless voice. Kaname figured out she was forcing him to drop the topic.

But He didn't drop it and continued asking her as he caressed her face. "Then tell me what's bothering you?" He asked her in the same gentle manner.

Manami looked down and looked as if in dazed. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied icily. She was definitely not going to open up about her problem. It was worst that she had to dream about it every night and having to tell it to him was just going to make it harder for her to forget the fear and anxiety creeping on her heart and mind. She couldn't risk reminiscing about it because she knew it would immediately rush to her senses.

Kaname softly sighed noticing she didn't want to tell him. He was a little saddened she wanted to face the problems herself. But then he wouldn't blame her. He knew nothing about her and yet he was forcing himself on her. He couldn't help but asked her again, "What are you afraid of?" This time he cupped her face so she could face him directly.

Manami looked at Kaname straight to his mahogany eyes and shook her head. She pulled away but Kaname put his other hand on her waist. She was staggered at what he did and looked at him with wonder. "Are you scared of me?" Kaname enquired her again. He was certainly not going to stop asking her unless she told him what's on her mind.

She shook her head again. "I know you're not a bad person." Her eyes drooped down as she said that. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore. She knew that if she did, her eyes would tell him everything on her mind and she didn't want that. She didn't want to see herself weak and helpless.

Kaname wondered what was occupying her thoughts. He was curious at the same time worried. He was glad she didn't see him as someone evil but then she didn't tell him exactly that she wasn't scared. "Then why don't you trust me?"

Manami felt as if something was on her throat stopping her from saying anything. But she managed to spoke up, "You wouldn't understand." She tried to push herself away and put her hands on Kaname's chest. Unfortunately Kaname's grip on her waist was strong. He wasn't going to stop, she knew that.

Kaname stared at her lavender eyes and uttered, "Try me." He taunted her and she looked at him. "Why don't you try telling me what's inside your head and heart right now?" He smiled at her with a gentle one. This time there was sincerity in his eyes. Manami knew that she had to tell him or else he would continue interrogating her.

She looked at him and sighed. She realized that this was going to be a long night.

....to be continued.

x------------------------------------------------------------x

A/N: Please review and tell me anything you guys think. hehe, thank you! :3

Xoxo, _**Tsuki-chan**_ :3


End file.
